


Come right home, without Miss Antoinette Topaz.

by Brightlyshiningstars



Series: Sweetwater River [1]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, Out of storyline, Short scene, Sweetwater River
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightlyshiningstars/pseuds/Brightlyshiningstars
Summary: Cheryl and Toni slowly develop a childhood friendship into a teenage romance





	Come right home, without Miss Antoinette Topaz.

The beautiful girl next door had been her best friend since their freshman year, when they both felt they didn’t quite fit in and decided to not fit in together. Since that day, when she was 14 years old, Toni the petite pink haired rebel had been head over heels in love with Cheryl.-

- 

This past summer they had been growing closer and closer everyday, as Cheryl had a manipulative, abusive mother who despised Toni, they would spend all their time biking around Riverdale, sunbathing and swimming near Sweetwater, eating burgers and drinking shakes at Pop’s, going to movies and sneaking into the white wyrm on Friday nights to get tipsy off Rosé and drink lemonades watching the sunrise in the mornings. They did everything bestfriends did, and spent all their time together.

On the last Friday of summer, Cheryl had snatched a bottle of champagne from the wine cellar at Thistle House and gone to meet Toni on the edge of Sweetwater, despite all her terrible memories associated to that place, this summer with Toni had made her love their special little hangout spot by the river. As the evening went on and it got darker and darker, they snuggled together and Cheryl placed her head on Toni’s shoulder, feeling safe and protected by her best friend. Just as she was starting to tipsily doze off, Toni broke their comfortable silence.

“It's a shame we didn't get to have any summer flings this year”

“Well in a way we did” the redhead professed.

“What are you talking about Cher?” Toni asked, in a confused tone.

“Well, I’ve spent my whole summer with the person I like the most in this world, and that’s enough for me, I don’t need some idiot boy to be my summer fling. I've never been as happy as during this summer in my life, and that is all because of you, and all the countless hours we’ve spent together these past 3 months.”

Toni looked at Cheryl in awe of what she just said and couldn’t think of a reply, so she grabbed hold of her perfect face and kissed her passionately, as if she’d been longing for that kiss her whole life.

- 

They were woken up on saturday morning by the beautiful sunrise and an angry phone call from Mrs. Blossom, yelling at Cheryl for not coming home last night, telling her to come right home, without Miss Antoinette Topaz.


End file.
